There are a number of known techniques for determining the position of an electronic device using radio frequency signals. Some popular techniques make use of the Global Positioning System (GPS), in which multiple satellites orbiting Earth transmit radio frequency signals that enable a GPS receiver to determine its position. However, GPS is often not very effective in determining an accurate position indoors.
Some non-GPS positioning techniques enable an apparatus to determine its position indoors. However, many of these techniques do not result in an accurate position being determined, and others suffer from different disadvantages.